runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hundred Year War
-All war is based on deception. Sun Tzu The Hundred Year War Welcome to my first Fanfiction story, the Hundred Year War. This story is not based off the actual hundred year war that started about 700 years ago. The main character is a 17 year old human boy named Maran who fights against a shady organization led by a dark deity seeking to corrupt the hearts of men. Maran makes many friends along the way, friends who are from all types of races. I hope you enjoy my very first story. You can read the First Chapter here. Prologue The rediscovery of the secrets of runecrafting by the humans in the early Fourth age had profound effects on human civilization. With their nearly-unrivaled power, the various kingdoms conquered many lands and races and their lands grew in size, until human habitation reached the four corners of RuneScape. Trading with the Eastern lands had even resumed. Humans and their friends and allies prospered. But this prosperity's time may be about to end... Characters The Good * Name: Maran Olor * Age: 16 * Race: Human * Summary: Maran was born into a family of warriors and slayer masters, fighting for the Asiastar (ah-sai-uh-star). Maran was born to Geroff and Malian in the year 142 of the Fourth age. Maran has a quiet personality inherited from his father. He was taught in the arts of combat, as the family tradition at the Kumite Dojo led by the three revered warriors of the Eastern Lands. * Name: Elsenri * Age: 24 * Race: Elf * Summary: Maran's elven friend. Even though Elsenri is older then Maran, he considers him as his equal. He isn't quite as battle skilled as Maran, but is still a formidable opponent. * Name: Duradel * Age: 15 * Race: Human * Summary: The very Duradel who will become the best Slayer Master, one of Maran's friends. He fights with the single Runite claw. * Name: Bub * Age: 10 * Race: Troll * Summary: Trolls were traditionally named after the first thing they attempted to eat. In this case he tried to eat a human named Bub. Bub was unusually intelligent for a troll (and not to mention weak), and was cast out of the Mountain troll tribe for it. He was found close to death by a servant of the Olor Clan. He was taken in and healed to full health. The Olor clan leader saw the Troll as an opportunity to create peace between the Trolls and the sentient races. The Bad * Name: Luxius * Age: 27 * Race: Human * Summary: A member of the Corrupt organization, a cult attempting to corrupt the minds of men, and have bring down their own governments and enslave the other non-human races. * Name: Zaragoes * Age: At least 20,000 * Race: God * Summary: A corrupt deity. Seeking to darken the hearts of men. He is also the founder of the Corrupt cult. * Name: Azarias * Age: 14 * Race: Human * Summary: Found as a toddler wandering the ruins of his village. He was raised to be the cruelest and deadliest assassin in history. His upbringing not to show emotion has virtually turned him into a heartless tool. The Nooby Note: These characters have very minor roles in the story, most of them are all dead. Contains spoilers! Category:Stories